


Stress Relief

by springstorms



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, First Time, M/M, Slight PWP, dilfoyle, dinesh being bad at dealing with his sexuality, dinesh stands up for himself though, gilfoyle being bad at dealing with his feelings, handjob, tw for gilfoyle making a racist comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springstorms/pseuds/springstorms
Summary: Gilfoyle has an idea or two about how to relieve Dinesh's stress.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i've never written SV fic before and really just wanted to write some dilfoyle smut lmao so i hope yall enjoy <3

"I think we should fuck." 

Dinesh choked on his cereal, half chewed bits of cheerios flying all over the table. He banged on his chest and gulped orange juice. "Good one." He said when he could finally speak, ears hot. 

Gilfoyle was staring at him from across the table, expression even. "Even after that little display my offer still stands." 

"You're fucking with me." 

"Not yet." 

Dinesh was silent for a moment, thick eyebrows furrowed in the way that Gilfoyle privately thought made him look a little like a confused puppy. 

"Why would you want that?"

"I think you want it too, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

Dinesh glanced around to make sure nobody was near them and lowered his voice. "Why would you think that I…?"

"Simple observation. The way you are around women, the way you are around me."

"Confirmation bias. You're seeing what you want to see." Dinesh said immediately. 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Gilfoyle asked mildly, sipping his coffee. "All I'm saying is that I think if you had even a little release you'd be able to write some code that doesn't need to be rewritten a million times before it functions correctly." 

"I don't know how satanists go about seducing people, but blatantly insulting them generally isn't gonna get you anywhere." 

"You're deflecting because you know I'm right." 

"Says who?" 

Gilfoyle leaned forwards slowly, palms planted flat on the table as he inserted himself into Dinesh's personal space. His breath smelled like coffee. He slowly closed a hand over Dinesh's wrist, rubbing at the skin under his striped sleeve. "Says your dilated pupils and…" he held his thumb steady over Dinesh's wrist, counting under his breath. "....increased heart rate." 

Jared strode into the kitchen and Gilfoyle smoothly moved back, clutching his coffee and taking a long sip. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Hey, guys, am I interrupting something?" 

"Nope." Gilfoyle said, as monotone as ever. "Dinesh had something on his face." 

Jared knit his eyebrows and leaned towards Dinesh, peering at his face. "I don't see anything, you must've got it!" 

Gilfoyle stood up. "I'm going to leave the room now." He shot Dinesh a significant look that he tried to ignore. 

"I can clean up your bowl if you're finished, Dinesh." Jared said pleasantly. Dinesh couldn't tell if he was hinting at anything and awkwardly stood, clearing his throat. "Okay, thanks. I'm gonna grab a nap." He wondered if 11 AM was too early for a nap. Probably. 

When he opened his door Gilfoyle was in his room and standing in front of his bookshelf. "Um, why are you in here?" 

"To see if you're interested. If you're not, I'll leave." He said the words easily, tossed them out like they meant nothing, but Dinesh could see his eyes dart up for a second, self-conscious. Normally he'd have latched onto that, prodded at Gilfoyle's weak point just to show that he could give as good as he got, but he didn't this time. 

He sat on his bed, staring straight ahead. "I still feel like you're fucking with me." 

"What would I have to gain if you rejected me? I would have to live with the fact that somebody who owns a Jar Jar Binks action figure thought that I was beneath them." 

"It's ironic!"

"Mhm." Gilfoyle moved to sit next to him, not saying anything else.

"It's just—why are you doing this now? What changed?" 

"I got tired of waiting. You're not the best at picking up on subtlety." 

Dinesh snorted. "Yeah, with your wide range of vocal inflection I don't know how I missed the nuance." 

Gilfoyle actually cracked a smile at that. He moved a hand to Dinesh's knee and left it there, not doing anything else. 

Dinesh shook his head to himself but didn't move his hand. He still looked troubled. "I just feel like you're oversimplifying things. It would be all...awkward, after." 

"Right, I forgot your people's only experience with sex is fucking whoever your parents pick for you to marry." 

"Racism isn't going to get you laid, Gilfoyle." Dinesh snapped with actual bite, face flushed. "You can't just show up in my room and get all in my personal space and expect me to be cool with everything you say!" 

Gilfoyle sighed, looking away. "Fine, touchy subject, I guess, huh?" 

Dinesh didn't say anything. 

"Want me to distract you?"

"How are you going to distract me from yourself?"

"I can show you." 

Dinesh was stiff, hands folded awkwardly in his lap. He shut his eyes and nodded.

Gilfoyle slowly slid his hand up Dinesh's leg and pressed his face into his neck, leaving a light kiss at the juncture of his jaw. Dinesh swallowed. 

Gilfoyle paused and pulled back, eyes questioning. Dinesh cracked an eye open after a moment. "Well don't stop _now_." He said, acting annoyed to cover up how flustered he felt. 

Gilfoyle grinned and leaned back in, transitioning smoothly from kissing his neck to biting it, little pinpricks of teeth that made Dinesh's heart jackhammer behind his ribs. Gilfoyle's hand continued its slow journey up his thigh until he reached the top and squeezed, making Dinesh shift his hips forwards with a small noise. 

"You're hard." Gilfoyle said in his ear. Dinesh could feel his grin against his neck.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." Dinesh said, heat prickling up his neck. He was hard. From Gilfoyle. It sort of made him want to hide under his duvet and never come out but it also sort of made him want to grab Gilfoyle's hand and show him just how hard he was, which was a _very_ new thought. 

He didn't grab Gilfoyle's hand, still too unsure and more than content to let him completely take the lead, which Gilfoyle didn't seem to mind at all. He slid his hand to Dinesh's crotch and rubbed down with the heel of his hand without hesitation, an immediate pressure that made Dinesh widen his legs and curl his hands into little fists. 

"You're fucking tense." Gilfoyle said, pulling back for a moment. "Do you wanna lay down or something? I feel like you're either about to bolt or curl up into a ball."

Dinesh scooted backwards on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard, raising an eyebrow. With even some slight distance between them his head felt clearer and he felt like he could breathe again. Gilfoyle's pupils were dark and looked huge from behind his glasses as he moved across the bed towards him, stopping when their faces were as close as they'd been at the breakfast table. He shut his eyes but didn't move any further, face completely still. 

"What are you doing?" Dinesh whispered. 

"Waiting." He said, eyes still shut. 

"O-Oh." Dinesh said, getting the hint. He slowly shifted forwards, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Gilfoyle's. His lips were surprisingly plush but the beard still felt strange, making his jaw feel prickly where it brushed against him. 

Gilfoyle had let him be the one to initiate the kiss but now he was surging forwards again, hand holding Dinesh's jaw in place as he licked into his mouth. Dinesh let himself be kissed, scooting down so that he could lay back as Gilfoyle crawled over him, long limbs pinning him in place. When Gilfoyle's crotch brushed against his he gasped at the pressure but then flinched, all too aware that it was another dick pressed against his. 

"Not a fan?" Gilfoyle asked from where he held himself over him, hair falling into his eyes. 

"I don't know." Dinesh said quietly, surprised that Gilfoyle was being so accommodating of his embarrassing lack of experience or confidence.

"Okay, hang on." Gilfoyle moved from over him to sidle up next to him instead, moving his hand back to his crotch to fiddle with the button of his corduroy pants. 

Dinesh let him, lifting his hips so that it would be easier for Gilfoyle to pull his pants down. Gilfoyle wore a small smirk like he wanted to comment on Dinesh's objective awkwardness but didn't. He did, however, snort when he saw the print on his boxers, which was little cartoon penguins. "Don't comment." Dinesh said desperately.

"Just one question." Gilfoyle said, hands frozen around his waistband. 

Dinesh covered his face with his hands. "What." 

"Did your mother buy these for you?" 

"It was one of my aunties back home. It would be rude not to wear them." 

"She's not gonna know, Dinesh. She's not here." 

"Thank God she's not here." Dinesh grumbled. 

"Wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, would you?" Gilfoyle said, voice lacking its usual flatness as interest crept back in. He palmed Dinesh through his boxers. 

"Not particularly." Dinesh said, still annoyed and trying very hard not to react to Gilfoyle's attention. 

Gilfoyle pulled him out of his boxers without ceremony, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. "Hm." He said.

Dinesh's face felt like it was on fire. "What does 'hm' mean?" he tried to keep his voice level. 

"Not a bad 'hm'..." Gilfoyle said, starting to stroke him. "I just don't get what you're always overcompensating for with a dick like this." 

Dinesh waited for the punchline but it didn't come and he stared, disbelieving, before a smile crept over his face. "Really?" 

Gilfoyle wasn't looking at his face, too busy touching him. "It's not a bad dick." He finally said. He reached across Dinesh to grab the lotion he kept on his bedside table and squirted some into his palm.

"Damn, Gilfoyle, if you love my dick so much why don't you marry i—" Dinesh was cut off by his own moan as Gilfoyle started jerking him off with a tight fist. 

"That's better." Gilfoyle said, looking pleased with himself as Dinesh thrust up into his fist. 

"Shut up." Dinesh said, lower lip between his teeth. 

Gilfoyle sped up his pace. "I don't think I will. You like when I talk, huh?" 

"It's as insufferable as it always is, your hand's just on my dick this time!" 

Gilfoyle stilled his hand and moved it to rest on Dinesh's hip instead, tracing his hip bone where his shirt rode up. "Care to test that theory?" 

Dinesh looked at him defiantly, not saying anything. Gilfoyle leaned forwards and pressed his face into his shoulder, long hair tickling his neck and voice right next to his ear. "So it doesn't do anything for you when I talk about how badly you want it? How hard you are just from me barely touching you?" 

Dinesh squeezed his eyes shut. "No." 

Gilfoyle left a trail of biting kisses along his jaw and down his neck, hot breath heating his skin. "Really? What about if I talk about my Java from TechCrunch? Will that do it for you?"

"When will you let that go?" 

"You're the one leaking like a faucet at the mere mention of it."

" _Gross._ You're gross." 

"Maybe. If I read one of my recursive methods to you will you jizz all over the place?" 

Dinesh gave up and lifted his head to glare at him. "Maybe if you'd actually _touch me."_

"Just proving a point." Gilfoyle said, propping his head up on a hand and dipping his fingers closer to Dinesh's cock but still not touching him. Dinesh's hips lifted of their own accord, seeking more friction. Gilfoyle's lips quirked in something resembling a smile and he finally grasped Dinesh again, squeezing him tightly as he stroked him from root to tip. 

Dinesh moaned and dropped back onto the pillow, shutting his eyes again so he wouldn't have to look at Gilfoyle's smug face. Gilfoyle was silent but Dinesh could feel him looking at him, his brown alien eyes pinning him to his spot and working out every little way to best take him apart, gaze infuriatingly steady all the while. Feeling so laid bare made him want to cover his face in a strange mixture of self consciousness and arousal. 

Gilfoyle started twisting his wrist and Dinesh couldn't help the way his breathing picked up, mouth parted and head tilted back. "I'm close." He said, feeling Gilfoyle speed up his pace again and chuckle quietly without saying anything. Gilfoyle was uncharacteristically quiet and Dinesh couldn't hear anything other than the quiet sound of him breathing and he opened his eyes again, peeking up at him. "Aren't you gonna say something dramatic about me succumbing to your will or whatever?" 

Gilfoyle blinked at him. "Just because I'm a satanist doesn't mean I do a villain monologue every time one of my sexual partners is about to come." 

"Yeah, but that's what you were doing before. Now you're all quiet. It's"—his breath hitched as Gilfoyle rubbed under the head—"creepy."

Gilfoyle slowed his hand again, smiling like the cat who got the cream. "So you _do_ like when I talk?" 

"Obviously, asshole." Dinesh said, too far gone to care.

"Okay." Gilfoyle said, speeding up his hand's pace again. "Do you _want_ me to say something dramatic about how you're succumbing to my will? About how I'm the only one who can make you feel like this?" 

Dinesh's breathing stuttered and his hips rolled up again. 

"Noted." Gilfoyle said, voice still frustratingly monotone. He used the hand that had been propping his head up to hold Dinesh's hip down so that he couldn't thrust up into his hand and pressed his face into his neck again. "It's never been this easy to get off, has it? With the girls you've met?" 

"—No."

"You know, I haven't seen anyone this excited from just a handjob since high school." 

"Fuck off." Dinesh said without any bite, tilting his head back to give Gilfoyle more access. 

"Maybe if you ask nicely I'll even blow you." 

"Fuck you." Dinesh said, brain short-circuiting. 

"Maybe on your birthday." Gilfoyle said. Dinesh lost the ability to form words, instead focusing his energy on trying to push up into Gilfoyle's hand even as he held him down. Gilfoyle paused. "Do you want me to make you come, Dinesh?" 

Dinesh moaned something that sounded like _Mhmm_ and Gilfoyle nipped at his earlobe, tightening his grip. "Then come." 

Dinesh's hips spasmed and he spilled all over his hand with a surprised noise as Gilfoyle pressed against him and kissed him soundly until he was done, wrung-out and mouth open as he let himself be kissed.

Dinesh kept his eyes shut even after Gilfoyle pulled away, laying splayed out and panting. 

"There's hope for you yet." Gilfoyle finally said, usual monotone voice slightly shaky as he wiped off his hand.

"Hope for what?" Dinesh said, pulling his boxers up and scooting to a sitting position. 

"Hope that you're not as vanilla as I thought. Good on you." 

Dinesh looked down to where Gilfoyle was visibly hard in his jeans, hand holding onto the bedsheets to resist the urge to touch himself. "Do you want me to…?"

"Do _you_ want to?" Gilfoyle shot back. 

"I just, I mean I've never…"

"That much is obvious. It's fine. I can take care of it in the shower." 

Dinesh opened his mouth to protest but Gilfoyle was already sitting up and turning away, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he stood. 

"Gilfoyle!" 

He turned, not saying anything.

"Um, th-thanks." 

"Great handjob etiquette, Dinesh. You missed some jizz on your shirt." The dryness in his voice sounded forced and by the time Dinesh looked up from his shirt he had left, shutting the door behind him. Dinesh stared at the closed wooden door, feeling oddly bereft despite the post-coital calm tingling in his muscles that usually made him want to sleep. He thought about sleeping, even attempted to snuggle under his duvet and get situated, but he couldn't stop thinking about Gilfoyle, couldn't get the image of those large eyes staring down at him when he'd finally opened his own eyes, something almost soft and vulnerable behind the hunger. He stood up then sat back down then stood up again. Gilfoyle had probably finished by now, plus the others would hear him knocking on the bathroom door and wonder what he was doing. He sat back down, then, feeling like an idiot, pulled out his phone and texted Gilfoyle. There, he'd see it after his shower and he could decide what to do next. 

Gilfoyle left the bathroom in a cloud of steam and shot only a glance at Dinesh's door before escaping to his own room, the dark curtains and smell of the incense Tara had given him a few years ago a welcome comfort, nothing like the starchy sheets and lame posters in Dinesh's room—seriously, a fucking Jar Jar Binks action figure? Gilfoyle may have just come thinking about the way Dinesh's eyebrows scrunched together when he jacked him off, but even he had better standards than that. 

He unlocked his phone to see a text from Dinesh.

**my door doesn't have a lock**

He waited a few minutes before texting back **M** **eaning?**

**meaning if you ever want to come in again sometime you can**

**To do what?**

**you're not gonna make me say it over text**

**Fine, I'll make you say it in person.**

**is that a promise?**

**You'll see.**

Gilfoyle looked down at the string of messages and almost smiled, something like anticipation making his gut all fluttery. He unfolded the t-shirt he'd grabbed from the floor on his way out and, ignoring how ridiculous he felt, pressed it to his face and took a deep inhale. "Terrible cologne, Dinesh." he murmured, taking another breath and shutting his eyes.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> slight chance I will orphan this work if i panic about having smut on my acc lmao but we'll see, thx for reading!
> 
> twt: onlybieeding


End file.
